The invention relates to a clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction clutch which comprises a torsional vibration spring means and a torsional vibration friction damper.
The friction torque of the friction damper of conventional clutch discs is greatly dependent upon the manufacturing tolerances of the individual components and the spring force tolerances of the stressing spring of the friction damper, and can fluctuate greatly. On the other hand the friction torque must be maintained within narrow tolerance limits if rotating vibrations are to be optimally damped. In conventional clutch discs with a friction damper arranged in protected manner between axially lateral side parts, the clutch disc must be dismantled and re-fitted after working, if the friction torque does not lie within the required tolerance limits.